Through A Glass Mirror
by Draco-Is-A-God
Summary: DH SLASH! No magic. Harry is forced to move to Portland, Oregon. There, he meets new friends. But what will happen when he falls for a certain blonde stoner? Hell freezes over, and the world comes to an end. (Not really) Read and Review!
1. Moving

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter cast.  
  
Harry Potter had left all that he had behind. He left all his friends in Surrey, all that he had cherished. The one he missed the most was his beautiful blonde girlfriend, Lavender Brown. They had been dating for a year and were friends years before that. They had grown quite close, closer than he had with any other friends of his. Including his best friend, Blaise Zambini. They had been friends since second grade when Blaise skinned his knee and Harry helped him. Harry was always known for doing what was right. He helped people as much as he could. He was one of the most popular guys in the school, everyone knew and loved him. But this summer was different. This summer his father, James Potter, decided to relocate to Portland, Oregon in the United States.  
  
Harry had been utterly traumatized when he had learned of this. Why did they have to move so far away? He was offered a job teaching Nuclear Physics to college students. It took quite a while for it to sink in that he would probably never see any of his friends again. He was leaving the only environment he had ever known. And what unsettled him even more was that his family didn't seem to have any problem with moving. His father saw it as a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. His mother, Lily Potter, was sure she could find a new job as a chef and was happy for her husband. His little brother, Robbie, got all excited and didn't seem to care one bit. As much as he wished he could hate the fourteen year-old, he couldn't.  
  
He seemed to be the only one against the decision of moving, so they boarded the plane and waved good-bye to Surrey, England.  
  
It seemed like forever that they were on that plane. But as night fell Harry felt a light jerk as the plane began to descend. All Harry could do was gawk when he saw the light glow of downtown Portland. How perfectly the lights perfected the tall buildings, how the river beautifully reflected the radiant town.  
  
In that moment of enlightenment, Harry had found a whole new outlook. He decided that from then on he would try to make the best of things while he was getting settled in.  
  
The plane had finally landed. They struggled to find their way around the unfamiliar airport. They took a taxi to their new home which already had all their belongings in it, thanks to James. He didn't want the transition to be too rough on his young sons.   
  
The house was in a nice neighborhood. The grass was gold due to the summer sun. The house itself was completely white with a Victorian style. In the driveway was a black Bronco, which Harry assumed his father had bought. He opened the front door to find a spacious livingroom with black couches, a big-screen TV and hard wood floors. To his left was a door-sized hole in the wall, leading to a kitchen fit for a chef. On the other side of the livingroom was a bathroom and a staircase. Once up the steps he found another bathroom, three bedrooms, and a smaller room he could only guess would be a study.  
  
Harry went back to the room with his boxes in it. It was a decent sized room with a large, east facing window. He untied his shoes, peeled off his socks, and plopped down onto his bare bed. With the weather being how it was, he didn't need blankets. After all the days excitement, Harry was thoroughly worn out. He slept with ease far into the afternoon.  
  
When Harry woke up, he found himself starving. He went downstairs. He found his family watching a DVD in the livingroom. When he got to the fridge, it was empty.  
  
"We don't have any food," he told his mother.  
  
"I know. I was waiting for you to wake up. Could you go to the store for me? I'm still trying to get everything situated." His mom smiled as she organized the DVDs in the entertainment center.  
  
"Sure. Where do I go?"  
  
"I think there is a Fred Meyer's down the street," She told him, giving him the keys to the Bronco and fifty dollars for food.  
  
He took a shower, got dressed, and was out the door in no time. He spent most of his money at the store buying all sorts of different food products. He still had ten bucks left. Harry had seen a Subway on the way to the store earlier, so he decided to go there.  
  
Inside, he waited patiently in line behind a redhead who looked to be his age. The other boy turned around to greet Harry.  
  
"Hello. I don't think I've ever seen you before. Do you go to Hogwarts High?"  
  
"I think. I moved here last night." Harry held out his hand to the stranger. "I'm Harry Potter."  
  
The redhead took his hand and shook it softly. "I'm Ron Weasley. Would you like to come hang out with me and my friends?" He asked politely.  
  
"Rain check? I just got groceries and I need to get them home before my family dies of starvation."  
  
Ron laughed. "Well, here's my phone number. Call me if you ever want to hang out and meet the locals." Ron had taken out a pen and wrote his number on a napkin.  
  
Harry nodded and left with his sub.  
  
When he got home, Harry put away the groceries and gorged down his sandwich.   
  
He sat in his room unpacking and thinking. Life in Portland must not be too bad if he could make friends so easily. Ron seemed like a nice guy. Harry would even call him when he found the time. It would be a lot easier to get to know the area if someone who knew it would show him.  
  
Harry made his way down the staircase.   
  
"Dad? What school am I going to?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"You and Robbie are going to Hogwarts High School on September first," James told him. "I have already enrolled you."  
  
Harry smiled and went back to his room. So he had three weeks left before school. That suited him just fine. That gave him plenty of time before school started to make new friends so he wouldn't have to be all alone for the first few days of school.  
  
A/N: Please help me name this story. I'm too tired to think right now. Please review and tell me what you think.  



	2. The Locals

DISCLAIMER: Ido not own Harry Potter.  
  
Pirate Bitch Nut - Er...Oh, I don't know, call it "Boogyboogy!" Alas! Anyway, sounds good, just, why did you make Draco into a stoner? Other than that, sounds interesting. Update soon and make the chapters longer. I made Draco a stoner because stoners are fun.  
  
SilverandSilent - I'd have to know more about the story. I know that right now I'm in love with a blonde stoner and it sucks cause I don't want to be. I'd call it something like Glass Mirror because in my oppinion that's how they see the world, through a mirror. It's backwards and they don't know which way's up... I could go in to this in more detail but I broke my arm so typing kinda hurts... I talk with people who drug problems and they just think it's fun and after a while they're lost so I'd call it glass mirror. Thank you for the title. That one made the most sense. And I am in the same situation you are in. I love a blonde stoner, but wish I wasn't.  
  
rebecca - Greetings from Albany, OR!  
I happen to know for a fact that there isn't a Hogwarts High in Portland--or at least the last time I checked there wasn't. It must be new. There's three or four Fredy's though. :) Sorry, I know that there is no Hogwarts High School in Portland, but the only school I know my way around in is the school I go to. I hope it isn't a problem that I don't wish to reveal what school I go to.  
  
Thank all of you for your reviews. I feel so special!  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
It had been two days since Harry's run-in with Ron. He had spent most of that time unpacking all of his belongings and helping his parents out with setting up all the other rooms. Finally, the family had finished with their house and Harry found himself bored. He struggled to find the napkin Ron had written his phone number on.  
  
Ringing  
  
"Hello?" asked a girlish voice.  
  
"Is Ron available?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Sure, hold on." He heard her put down the phone and shout for Ron.  
  
"Hello?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hi, this is Harry."  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked, clearly not remembering the boy.  
  
"Yeah. We met in Subway a few days ago." Harry stated impatiently.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry I forgot. I was just on my way out to meet with some friends. Would you like to join us?"  
  
"Sure. Where do I go?"  
  
"We normally meet at Round Table."  
  
"Yeah, I know where that is." Harry only knew because he passed by it when he got lost looking for the store.  
  
"Cool. I'll meet you there in like ten minutes."  
  
"See you there."  
  
They hung up. Harry ran down the stairs and grabbed the keys. Before he could get out the door, his mother stopped him.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"I'm going to Round Table," Harry said quickly.  
  
"Oh, could you bring us back a pepperoni pizza?" she asked kindly.  
  
"Actually, I might not be home for a while. I'm meeting someone there."  
  
"You've already made a friend? When?" she asked her son protectively.  
  
"When I went to buy food two days ago," Harry replied.  
  
"Well, have fun," she told him, okaying it for him to leave.  
  
"Thanks mom," He said as he stormed out the door, ready to leave the house he was already getting tired of.  
  
After getting lost a few times, Harry finally made it to the pizza place. As he entered he noticed the familiar redhead in the back,   
surrounded by friends.  
  
Harry began to rethink his decision to come. He turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He turned to see a   
beautiful girl with flowing black hair, and quizzical brown eyes. She smiled, and the world stopped.  
  
"Hi, I'm Cho. You must be Harry. Ron was telling us you'd be here," she said in a light voice.  
  
"Yeah, I just moved here from Surrey," Harry told her shyly.  
  
"Oh, cute accent," Cho said, making Harry blush. Suddenly, he didn't feel like leaving anymore.  
"Hey Harry! Come sit with us," Ron shouted.  
  
Harry made his way to the crowded table, and sat next to Ron.  
  
Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered, "Don't pay Cho any mind. She's the local slut." Then he spoke so everyone could   
hear him. "Everyone, this is Harry." All the people there smiled and greeted him.  
  
A shy looking girl with bushy hair held out her hand for him to shake. "I'm Hermione, Ron's girlfriend."  
  
The chubby boy beside her smiled at Harry. "I'm Neville."  
  
Next to Neville, were two redheaded twins who looked older than the rest. They spoke in unison, "We're Fred and George,   
local pranksters."  
  
A blond girl, obviously a prep, smiled. "I'm Parvati."  
  
The brunette sitting next to Parvati, looked bored. "Hey, I'm Justin."  
  
"Well, that's all of us for now, the rest are still on vacation. We are all Juniors this year. Except Fred and George, they are going   
to be Seniors. They are also my older brothers," Ron explained.  
  
"Cool," Harry replied, still a little overwhelmed. He had just moved to America three days ago and was already making friends.  
  
"So, Harry, Tell us about yourself," Hermione demanded.  
  
"I'm sixteen, I'll be a junior this year. I moved here from England, hence the accent." He glanced at Cho and continued, "I have a  
little brother that will be a Freshman this year, and I really don't know what else to say."  
  
The nine of them talked for about two hours, getting better acquainted with Harry. He found them to be an interesting bunch of   
people. He had a minor crush on Cho that was strictly physical (She was an idiot). Ron seemed like a good guy and had a best   
friend quality in him. Hermione was smart and really nice. The twins were good for a laugh. Parvati was loud. Justin didn't seem   
like he wanted to be there. And Neville was the kind of boy you couldn't help but feel protective over. Overall, he could see most of them as being close friends in the future.  
  
When he got home his mother was waiting for him in the Livingroom. She looked at him in curiosity. "How did it go, honey?"  
  
Harry smiled at her. "Just fine. I made a lot of new friends."  
  
"That's good. So they go to the same school you do?"  
  
"Yeah, and most of them are Juniors, too."  
  
She smiled. "I'm happy for you." Then she sank into the couch to watch television. Harry walked up the stairs and lay on his   
bed, waiting for sleep to take him.  
  
He awoke to a loud scream followed by laughter. He drowsily walked to the livingroom, where his family was gathered, smiled   
planted on their faces.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked.  
  
His dad turned to him. "Your mother got a job at a really nice restaurant called Shenanigan's near the Willamette River!" he said   
excitedly.  
  
"My first job in Portland. Can you believe it? I start on Tuesday."  
  
Harry congratulated his mom with a big hug.  
  
So things were going fine so far. But Harry was a little nervous about school. Though, now his nerves were slightly dulled at the   
thought of starting the school year with friends, s opposed to starting it with out anyone. Even his little brother, Robbie, had   
made friend with a few kids down the street. Yup, all was going well in the Potter home. And school was rapidly approaching...  
  



	3. Meeting a Sex God

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 3

Summer drew to an end and the first day of school had finally come. Ron and Hermione had convinced Harry to ditch his Bronco and walk to school with them in the late summer warmth.

Harry was most definately nervous from all the pre-school talk. They had warned him about bullies, hard classes, and bitchy administrators.

"But the one you really have to watch out for is one of the vice principals, Ms. Ying. She'll tear you apart for anything," Ron dragged on as he dogged a blackberry bush.

"I'm sure she's not that bad," Harry offered.

"Ron's just exaggerating, Harry. She really isn't that bad," Hermione defended.

Ron looked at her sternly. "Easy for you to say. You're one of the best students in the school. Of course she wouldn't do anything to you."

"The first school day hasn't even really started yet, Ron. Don't scare Harry more than he already is."

"Hey! I'm not scared," said an offended Harry.

Hermione looked at him teasingly. "Uh huh, sure..."

"Know-it-all," Harry muttered under his breath.

The school soon came into sight. It was large, light brown and kind of pretty. They crossed the street to the very corner of the school grounds. There was a bus stop there which about 10-15 people crowded around. He noticed most of them were smoking and the rest were probably out there just to talk to their friends. Harry had no problem with all of this because he himself had used to smoke.

"See the blonde over there?" Ron asked, pointing to a boy with white-blonde hair and the lightest blue eyes Harry had ever seen. He wore black baggy pants with bondage straps hanging from them, and a tight fitting black T-shirt that read "ME > you." He wore a spiked collar and a skull wrist band. Below his eyes Harry could faintly see eyeliner.

"What about him?" Besides that he's so... gogeous.

"That is Draco Malfoy. He is the most sarcastic and snide person I have ever met. Watch out for him," Ron warned.

Catching Harry's gaze, Draco took one last drag of his ciggarette, put it out and started walking towards him. "And who might you be?" he asked with a smirk planted firmly on his face.

Ron walked in between the two before Harry had the chance to oull himself together and remember his own name. "Mind you own business, Malfoy."

"AW, how sweet. The poor Weasel befriended the new kid. You probably think you're all high and mighty now, don't you Weasley? But don't worry, I'll always think of you the same way I always have. A poor, worthless rodent." Draco scruntched his face up in disgust and shoved him out of the way.

Draco pulled harry close to whisper in his ear, "If you want some real fun let me know." Harry felt the weight of a hand quickly slide into his pocket and just as quickly slide out, not even getting the notice of Ron or Hermione who were watchin very carfully. He blushed and backed away resuming his spot between Ron and Hermione.

Ron stepped up once more. "Leave him alone."

Draco looked thoughtful. "I don't think I will," Draco replied as he walked back to his original spot and took out another ciggarette.

The three walked inside Hogwarts High and stumbled across the sceduals. Harry waited in line for a few minutes to get his and studied it for quite a while.

Period 1 - English 5-6 - Ms. McGonagall  
Period 2 - Piano - Mrs. Sprout  
Period 3 - US History - Mr. Binns  
Period 4 - Spanish - Sra. Pruitt  
Lunch1/Advisory2 - Ms. Caballero  
Period 5 - Chemistry - Mr. Snape  
Period 6 - Yoga - Ms. McGonagall  
Period 7 - Swimming - Mr. Dye  
Period 8 - Algebra II - Mr. Lupin

There were four classes a day. Odd periods were A days, even periods were on B days. The days switch off every day. Harry had a total of three classes with Ron and Hermione. English, Chemistry and Spanish.

Harry went to his English class early while Ron and Hermione ate breakfast. He quickly got lost in his own world thinking about what had happened with Draco earlier that morning. Why couldn't I talk to him? And why had I blushed at the thought of us having "fun"? And I must be going crazy if I think he's gorgeous.

Just then he remembered when Draco had placed his hand in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out a small piece of paper with beautiful handwriting that read Draco Malfoy. Below the name was a phone number.

"Hey Harry, what are you doing here so early?" came the shy voice of Neville.

He quickly shoved the paper back into his pocket. "I'm just waiting for class to start. What about you?"

Neville placed his stuff down on the desk next to Harry. "This is my favorite class, I'm always here this early."

"What is your worst favorite class?"

"Any science class. I have Mr. Snape again this year. He's scary and mean." Neville shivered a bit.

"What period do you have him?" Harry asked.

"Fifth."

"So do Ron, Hermione and I. You can sit next to us if you're afraid."

"Thank you."

The bell rang and people started pouring through the door not wishing to be late.

A/N: Thank you for all of the lovely reviews. I hope to get more from you lovely, lovely people. I'd answer some reviews, but it's almost time for me to go to work. Sorry. I hope you liked this chapter and think Draco is as sexy as I do. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
